Turn the Page
by lizzydoesntknow12
Summary: Sam's the new kid, and it's pretty hard to get Quinn's attention. However, he's planning on doing whatever it takes to make her his. Takes place in the beginning of S2. Please read!


The first day at a new school was never fun. Sam Evans knew this all too well. Being that his family was never perfect when it came to finance, they were constantly moving around when Sam's father got a new job. By now, Sam was used to it. The judging glares, the whispering, the usual jocks that purposely find something to mock you with the second that you meet them. It was never an enjoyable experience, but with each new school he always knew that there would be another right around the corner, so Sam never bothered to branch out or even attempt to fit in. However, he had recently been informed that this new home would be a permanent one, or that they would be there for at least an entire school year. So now, he was nervous.

**S+Q**

Sam had his bag slung over his shoulder, his hand making a tight grip around the strap. He bit the inside of his cheek as he stood inside of the main office while a secretary was making him a copy of his schedule. As he waited, he was trying not to watch a girl that was towards the back of the office. She was helping one of the other office women do something that he wasn't quite sure of, but he _was_ sure that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She had fair skin, a cheerleading uniform, and shiny blonde hair that was pulled out of her face and into a perfect ponytail. She didn't seem to notice him, but he sure noticed her.

"Here you go," The lady muttered in a bored voice, snapping Sam out of his gaze. "Don't lose it." She said, handing over the sheet of paper as she eyed him over the top of her glasses. Sam nodded and took a mental note to go to one of the nicer looking people in the room the next time that he needed help with something. He was about to ask the woman where his first class was, but by the disgusted look on her face, he decided that he would rather ask a student than her. As he turned around to make his way out the door, she stopped him. "Wait," Sam turned back around. "Quinn," The pretty blonde girl that he'd been watching earlier turned her head to look at the woman. _Quinn,_ Sam thought to himself. _Prettiest name ever._ "Would you mind taking this boy to his first class? It's..." The secretary looked at him expectantly until Sam handed over his roster. "English." Quinn looked over to him and they made eye contact for the first time. He practically melted into her eyes as he looked to them.

"Sure, no problem." She said in a cool, smooth sounding voice. She picked up her books from a table and guided Sam out of the office. Quickly, he took his schedule back, thanked the woman, and followed Quinn into the hallway. She took his schedule out of his hands without asking and scanned it with her eyes, looking up at him a few times as she read it. "We have some of the same classes." She said plainly, her voice sounding tired and uninterested. "Follow me." She mumbled, starting to walk and handing the paper to him over her back.

Sam nodded, finally realizing where she stood on the social scale. She didn't even know him and she already seemed to know that she was levels and levels above him. He sighed to himself sadly, reminding himself that he had no chance with anybody like her.

After walking for another minute or so, they arrived at his class, which he'd learned was also her class.

"We're here," Quinn said, turning around to him. "Do you think you know the lay of the land well enough to get to class after this one, or will you need my help?"

"I think I'm good." A lie, of course. He'd only been in the building for thirty minutes, maybe even less than that. Still, Sam was getting the vibe that the last thing that she wanted to deal with was drag around the dorky new kid. "Thanks, though." The girl nodded, walking into class and sitting down without another word. He did the same.

It would be a lie if Quinn said that she wasn't curious about this boy. Sam, that was it, right? She wished that she could get a second look at his roster and find out more about him. He was cute, of course, but his Captain America shirt was a sign to stray far away from him. Also, she was pretty sure that even though it was only October, it was too late for him to sign up for any sports teams. That would leave him as a nobody, and she really couldn't afford to be hanging around somebody that wasn't wearing a McKinley Letterman jacket. As rude and as shallow as that sounded, after giving birth to Beth she had a lot to make up for in her social life. She'd come pretty far already, and she wasn't going to give all of that up for some guy, that was for sure.

**S+Q**

The next time that they met was at the library, two days later. Thankfully, Sam had survived his first few days at his new school. He hadn't talked to Quinn since that first day, and he was constantly trying to talk himself out of getting weak and nervous around her. It didn't work.

Sam had been studying for an upcoming History quiz in the library when he got up to go and sharpen his pencil. When he came back, there was a Quinn in his seat. If it wasn't enough that his heart exploded as soon as he saw her sitting there, he knew that he was going to have to say something to her, or at least go over and gather his books and move to another table. Sam considered just leaving, scared out of his wits of any confrontation with her, but then he remembered what his father had said to him. He was going to be at this school for a long time, longer than the others anyways. What would the use of ignoring her be? Maybe he could even try and sweet talk her with his classic, Evans charm. Why not?

He walked up to her casually and cleared his throat. Quinn looked up at him and gave him an expectant look. "May I help you?" Sam had to stop the grin that was attempting to creep up onto his face.

"Uh, well, you see, I was kinda sitting there... and those are all my books, so, I'd kinda like for you to move." So that wasn't as smooth as he'd expected it to be, but he did enjoy the reaction that he got from her in return. Quinn's eyebrows raised and she looked at him, almost in shock. Nobody in their right minds would ever tell Quinn Fabray what to do.

"...Excuse me?" Quinn said, a look of disgust on her face. Sam stopped himself from chuckling.

"I asked you to move. I was sitting there." He said point blank. Quinn almost laughed at him, she couldn't believe that he was actually talking back to somebody like her.

"You're new, so I won't hold you to this one, but for future reference you should know that you probably shouldn't talk to me like that. Nobody else would do it, and you shouldn't either." Not looking for a reaction, she turned back to her book and stayed put in her seat.

"Okay, well you should know that I'm not really like anybody else here, and that you're still sitting in my seat." Slowly, she turned back over to him and looked him right in the eye.

"Are we seriously fighting over a chair?"

"There wouldn't be a fight if you would just get up and move.. it's not like I'm being rude, I'm asking you politely to give me my seat back." She shot him another death glare, mostly because she felt defeated by the fact that she really had nothing to say back to that. She collected her things as quickly as possible and stormed out of the library like she was about to explode. If she had to admit it, she knew that she was actually intrigued by this boy. Clearly, he wasn't the same as the others, and she was determined to find out more about him.

**Hi! I'm back! This is kind of short, it's mostly just a starter. So, I've had this idea for a while now, and now I'm writing it. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas! :)**


End file.
